


Customer Satisfaction

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Brothels, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel/OMCs - Freeform, Cock Slut Dean, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingering, Gags, Gangbang, Jimmy/OMCs, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitute Jimmy, Prostitution, Restraints, Size Kink, Teacher Dean, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, cockcage, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are they available?” he asked already feeling his body responding. The question had the Beta turning and then looking back at him with a smirk.</p><p>“The Novak twins? Looking for an interesting night?” the tone was knowing and amused at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Satisfaction

The brothel Dean preferred to frequent had a good reputation of having a variety of Alpha prostitutes and all of them were very knowledgeable about handling an Omega. He knew the brothel catered to Betas and other Alphas who were interested in paying for the right to fuck another Alpha.

They had something for everyone.

Dean personally enjoyed the scent of a strong Alpha and the feel of a thick knot stretching him open without the problem of a commitment. It was for that reason that he had become a regular at the popular brothel.

He usually found himself bouncing on one particular Alpha’s knot, fucked full and sated, as the prostitute released load after load inside Dean until he was panting against a warm neck. Truthfully that Alpha was Dean’s favorite though Dean was more than happy to get fucked by another if that Alpha was already busy with another client.

Today he walked in, the thick scent of arousal and slick hung in the air, as he went about his business. “Dean.” He heard the warm voice and glanced over to see the Beta who ran the brothel grinning at him, “I’m afraid Noah is currently occupied for the next few hours,” the voice almost cut out when Dean noticed the two Alphas coming down from the stairs.

As they passed by him Dean caught the scent of something that reminded him of autumn and the thick scent of sex. The prostitutes appeared to be a pair of twin Alphas with beautiful blue eyes and handsome faces that Dean couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen before. “Are they available?” he asked already feeling his body responding. The question had the Beta turning and then looking back at Dean with a smirk.

“The Novak twins? Looking for an interesting night?” the tone was knowing and amused at the same time as Dean nodded while he watched them move about the room. He could see the lust in the eyes of several Omegas and Betas in the room. “They’re very popular whether you want one of them or the two of them together.  Are you wanting to purchase an evening with one or both?”

“Both.” Dean could already imagine it as his cock pressed against his pants. He didn’t care the cost and when he was being led up towards a room between the two Alphas he couldn’t believe he’d missed them before. But being popular probably meant them being available for him was a fluke that he wasn’t going to question.

It was more than likely they were often booked in advance.

“Is there anything in particular you like or want?” one of them asked as Dean was taken into a room with a large bed before the door was shutting and locking behind them.

“Do you want to be knotted at both ends? Maybe you want to be bent over and fucked full?”

“Traditional position? Riding? Are you kinky? Do you want toys?”

Dean blinked at them as they went back and forth. He could see the amusement but also the interest in their features when they took him in. “Look at those lips.” a finger brushed against them and Dean parted his mouth. The action earned him even more interest as the finger pressed in and he could suck on it. “Do you want us to take you apart? Take care of you?”

Warm lips pressed against the back of Dean’s neck and he almost went pliant at the touch as fingers moved over his body. “Tell us what you want.” It was soft and Dean flushed. Noah knew exactly what to do and just started the second the door shut but these two were trying to figure him out.

It had been awhile since he’d used a completely new Alpha at the brothel.

“Do you just want a good time? Just want us taking care of you?” the one with the finger in his mouth pulled away to look at him with knowing blue eyes. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he watched the Omega nod and grinned at his twin. “Come on Jimmy…let’s get him out of these clothes and into our bed.”

Dean let them strip him, take him to their bed, before they were removing their own clothing. He didn’t bother to not stare as more and more skin was revealed until they were completely bare. The sight of their thick, flushed cocks had more slick leaking from him as his arousal increased and he didn’t even care at the slightly smug looks they had because of his reaction. Something told him these two could easily get away with it.

They were probably more than used to having Omegas panting after them.

“Smell that?” one of them purred the words as he climbed onto the bed, spreading Dean’s legs, before reaching to press against Dean’s slick hole. “Mmmm I’ve smelled a lot of Omega slick and very thoroughly enjoyed the flavor, but yours—” a slight moan escaped and Dean spread his legs wider to encourage those fingers to start pressing inside.

“Such a pretty wet hole.” Jimmy spoke as he watched his twin working fingers inside Dean, “We’ve heard about you.” There was a grin on his face as Dean’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of Castiel aiming for his prostate, “Love getting fucked, don’t you? You come here so often, spreading those bowlegs of yours, so you can be split open on an Alpha cock.”

“Here, Jimmy.” Castiel pulled back the two fingers he’d been pumping inside Dean, watched his twin suck on them as Dean watched them with parted lips. “Tell me little Omega…would you like to see a preview of what you’re going to get?”

“Set him up first. We can’t leave such a pretty Omega empty during that Cas.” Jimmy smirked as Castiel turned back to Dean.

“We got you.” Castiel carefully secured Dean’s wrists before they were putting on the vibrating cockring. It pulled delicious sounds from Dean as Castiel laid out on his belly so Jimmy could start working him open. Dean’s mouth dropped open at the sight of an Alpha getting opened up with his slick, Jimmy pausing and returning to Dean to collect more when he needed it, before the two Alpha were ready.

“Don’t worry.” Castiel spoke as he shifted up onto his knees for his twin, “By the time Jimmy’s knot goes down I’ll be more than ready to fuck you full and Jimmy will fuck into when mine goes down…you’ll get your two knots. We can’t leave such a pretty Omega empty.”

Dean whimpered at the feeling of the vibrations against his cock as he watched Jimmy working his cock inside his twin, watched how Castiel greedily pressed into it, until Jimmy had bottomed out with a groan.

From the angle he could see the way Castiel’s tight hole stretched wide open on the fat Alpha sized cock of his twin. The sight alone had Dean wanting to come and he couldn’t imagine not having been taken up stairs by the two Alphas as they started to move.

It was rough, loud filthy moans and grunts of pleasure, as the bed creaked with the harsh movement of two Alphas fucking. He clenched around nothing and released a needy sound as the moans from the two Alphas had him wishing to be full.

His fingers clenched before he was trying to move himself on the sheets. “Look at him Cas,” Jimmy’s voice was rough as he kept fucking harshly into Castiel’s ass, “He wishes he was the one getting fucked into the mattress. Ever seen an Alpha knotted?” Jimmy asked as he brushed his lips against his twin and dug his fingers in to start yanking Castiel back into each thrust so he was slamming balls deep every time.

Jimmy’s heavy balls slapped loudly up against Castiel’s ass as his thick cock pounded wildly into Castiel’s hole. The sounds of fucking and moaning were loud, filling the room, as Dean whined in his own desperate need to be fucked.

Dean shook his head at Jimmy’s question and cursed his salary as he watched them resume the frantic movements. His eyes fixed on the place where Jimmy’s cock pounded in and out of Castiel’s tight ass as the Alpha on bottom shoved his hips back into each thrust with greedy, filthy sounds of pleasure.

After awhile they paused to move closer to him so Castiel’s head near. Dean’s fingers twitched with a need to grip. He didn’t get a chance to think of anything when Castiel moved himself, Jimmy pausing in his thrusts, to wrap his lips around the tip of Dean’s cock.

That was how Jimmy knotted Castiel, with his twin’s mouth wrapped around Dean, and the Omega struggled not to thrust up into Castiel’s mouth. “Wait till he’s buried inside you.” Jimmy breathed out as he stroked along Castiel’s back while his knot spilled inside his brother.

He lazily grinded up against Castiel’s ass, loving how tight and hard it hugged his swollen knot, as his cock pumped another load into his twin.

Castiel kept teasing and sucking on Dean occasionally while he fingered the Omega. He could hear Castiel groaning around Dean’s cock each time his knot dragged against Castiel’s prostate and grinned.

The second Jimmy’s knot popped free from Castiel’s ass Castiel was shifting onto his back after a plug had been shoved inside his sloppy, gaping hole. Castiel watched Jimmy freeing Dean and the Omega wasted no time straddling him with a desperate sounding whimper of need.

“Come on green eyes… _use me_.” Castiel purred, ignoring his aching cock, as Dean gripped his cock and almost slammed himself down on it. “That’s it. Take what you paid for.” He watched Dean shifting himself and then the Omega was riding him hard.

A hand shoved him down as Dean worked himself up and down on Castiel’s cock, gasps and moans escaping as the pleasure inside him became almost unbearable. “ _Oh_.” Jimmy stared at them and slowly reached out to remove the cockring.

The action had the desired response as Dean’s mouth dropped open, his breathing hitched, before his cock was spilling all over himself and Castiel. Dean’s ass clenched down, fluttering as his orgasm rushed through him, before Castiel’s hands landed on Dean’s hips to help the Omega work himself down onto his knot.

It caught inside Dean’s ass, stretching the Omega wide so he was gasping and clenching, before Castiel’s cock was spilling deep inside Dean in thick, hot ropes of come.

The tight, glorious inner muscles of the Omega immediately set about milking his knot in delightful pulsing squeezes that had pleasure warming his gut. “There we go. You’re so  _tight_  and  _wet_  for me. Such a good little Omega.” Castiel stroked his hands down Dean’s sides before gripping those hips again to grinding up into Dean. His knot dragged against Dean’s prostate and earned a beautiful sound that had Jimmy grinning from his spot beside them.

Dean’s hole kept tightening, milking Castiel for every drop, until the Alpha’s knot went down and the Omega was pulled into Jimmy’s lap for another round. A cock the same length buried itself inside him, moving up with each of Dean’s lazy thrusts down and soon the sounds of fucking started up once more.

When Dean’s cock had hardened again Castiel reached over to stroke him while the two next him moved frantically until Dean spilled over his hand with a choked off wail.

Castiel lazily licked his hand clean while he watched Jimmy knotting Dean before the Omega was slumping forward to press his face against Jimmy’s neck, hole spread open wide and stuffed full again.

“What an adorable fucked out Omega.” Castiel commented idly as he watched his twin releasing another load into Dean with a low groan of pleasure. “It was our luck we got to fuck you instead of someone else. Noah always gets such joy out of fucking you.” He smirked at Jimmy as his brother stroked a hand down the Omega’s back before gripping Dean’s ass. Jimmy kneaded the flesh there pulling soft sounds from Dean until he could slip free.

As Jimmy played with Dean’s sloppy hole Castiel slipped from the bed to go into the bathroom. He could hear gasped whimpers and the whispering sound of Jimmy no doubt praising the Omega for taking two knots so well.

After a few minutes Castiel came out of the bathroom from cleaning himself up with a soft sigh. He felt good after two good fucks, his ass aching still and his muscles loose from getting caught in an Omega’s hole.

Wordlessly he turned his eyes to look at the Omega sitting on the bed and smirked at the fucked out look the Omega was still wearing. With a low chuckle he held out a towel for his brother as Jimmy cleaned himself up quickly.

The twins watched Dean, cheeks flushed and hair wild, as he blinked at them. “Satisfied customer?” Castiel asked with a knowing little smirk as Dean regarded him. “You can clean up in the bathroom I’m sure you don’t want to leave leaking slick and semen. Though maybe you do?”

They watched Dean walking across the room completely naked, their combined seed leaking from him, before the door shut. “What a fuck.” Jimmy breathed as he looked at his brother, “And to think someone else has been enjoying that ass several times a week.”

“I wish we could have gotten to oral knotting…some Omegas come here for that after all.” Castiel sighed as they waited for Dean to leave the bathroom. When the Omega emerged they followed him out and back downstairs.

“Thanks.” Dean watched the two twins smirking slightly before the owner was calling them over. He could see two separate clients waiting for them, one he knew was an Omega and the other an Alpha that had him blinking, before he watched them go separate ways with their respective clients.

The one he knew to be Castiel following behind the Alpha and Jimmy smirkingly leading away the Omega.

“Was everything ok?” it was the owner and Dean glanced at him before offering a grin.

“Makes me wish my paychecks were bigger so I could buy the two of them every time. Guess I’ll have to save up for special occasions if I want to splurge on that again.” The comment earned a laugh as Dean finished up his business before he was moving out into the evening and down the street towards his favorite place for pie. He’d had quite a workout and now he was starving.

Body loose from being well fucked and muscles well used he moved down the street with an easy grin on his features. He really would have to save up for the twins on special occasions.

* * *

 

“A group purchased you both for the night.” Castiel glanced up at the man running the brothel and then over at Jimmy who was coming down the stairs after his most recent client. It had been one of Jimmy’s regulars who came in several times a week to fuck him and sometimes he’d purchase a round with Castiel as well. “They requested both of you wearing cockcages and thoroughly prepped before they arrive.”

Castiel slowly pushed himself up from his seat, “They called ahead?” he furrowed a brow, “I have one of my regulars coming tonight. It’s a standing appointment.”

“I contacted Benny and gave him the option of choosing someone else for tonight or a free fuck if he rescheduled. He, of course, opted to reschedule so he could have that free fuck with you” Castiel nodded and signaled for Jimmy to come over to him instead of looking for his next client for the night. “I want you both ready in your usual room when you work together.”

Castiel watched William nod to Jimmy before walking across the room. “We have a group tonight.”

“How long?” Jimmy asked easily as they ascended the stairs.

“Whole night.” They started down the hall, past closed doors with loud sounds of sex coming from them. “We’re supposed to be prepped and wear cockcages.”

Jimmy only nodded as they walked into their usual room. “Lucky for me I’ve already taken a couple knots tonight. Want me to help you?”

Castiel nodded as they stripped and Jimmy went to collect the cockcages, the bottle of lube and a plug for Castiel. They both collected a cockcage and secured themselves. The cold metal caused Castiel to shudder.

“No one has hurt you today, right?” he asked bending over and relaxing so Jimmy could start pressing lube slick fingers inside him.

“Nope. New Alpha client fucked and knotted me at both ends. Apparently he’s some rich guy in town for business.” Jimmy worked his first finger into Castiel’s tight hole. Castiel’s only clients had been Omegas and it would take a little more for him to be prepared. “He already booked me the rest of the week for the same time and all of Sunday for a private group.”

“That’s good.” Castiel moaned lowly when Jimmy deliberately pressed against his prostate, “Later. Do that later when you fuck me.” The touch stopped and Jimmy resumed fingering him open, free hand idly stroking against his flank.

“Have you gotten any new clients?” Jimmy asked as he pressed a second finger in.

Castiel tensed at the stretch, fighting Alpha instinct as he always did with other Alphas. “Tomorrow. One Alpha and the other an Omega.” He forced himself to relax as Jimmy’s fingers scissored and when his twin finally had four inside him Castiel sighed.

“There.” Jimmy pulled his fingers out, squirted a large portion of lube into Castiel’s open hole and then pressed a lube slick plug inside. He removed his own plug after, added more lube to make sure he was thoroughly slick and pushed his plug back in.

They waited and Castiel tensed briefly when he saw the door knob moving. He could hear William’s voice along with several others and then the room was full of foreign Alphas.

Six of them.

Compared to the two of them these Alphas were far larger, muscled and judging by the large bulges in their pants it was more than obvious they were excited. “Our pretty little whores are all ready for us.”

“Where do you keep the toys? I know this place is well stocked.” One of the Alphas glanced around.

The man had probably been there before though Castiel couldn’t place any of them. None of them had purchased a round with him that he could remember.

Once Castiel had showed them where they were kept he found himself shoved onto the bed, hauled up so his legs were braced wide apart and his face was over the edge. Beside him a light haired Alpha was pushing a large red ball-gag into Jimmy’s mouth, securing it and then his brother’s arms were tied behind his back with a belt.

“Seems a waste filling that hole with a gag.” The Alpha spreading Castiel’s cheeks spoke up, tapping the end of the plug before pulling it out with a pop. “Not wasting this one.” Fingers pressed inside him and Castiel groaned lowly. “That’s right, whore. Let us hear what a slut you are for Alpha cock. Pretty little bitch like you should have been an Omega.”

There was a reason both of them were very popular. They were both very good at their jobs and clients enjoyed looking at them. Omegas loved taking their knots and Alpha’s loved shoving them down before fucking them hard.

Castiel released a loud, slutty moan when fingers pushed into him as he shoved back and clenched down. He was very good at his job. “There it is.” The Alpha smacked his ass and pushed more fingers inside, “Going to wreck you both. Fuck those  _cunts_  hard.”

The fingers were quickly replaced by the thick head of an Alpha cock that wasted little time slamming into him in one jarring thrust. Castiel gritted his teeth at the sharp burn as the Alpha in him started to fuck him.

There was nothing slow or easy about it.

Another Alpha stepped up to the bed and Castiel relaxed his throat, opening his mouth, to accept the Alpha’s cock. The heavy weight rested against his tongue and he was shoved into a better position so the Alpha could start fucking down his throat.

Beside him Jimmy was moaning into his gag, face smashed against the sheets, as he was roughly fucked by one of the other Alphas. Castiel couldn’t see the others and the feeling of something pushing into his ass along with the cock already there had his eyes slamming shut.

It burned even more, a deep kind of ache that stole his ability to think and he almost felt like sobbing at the pain. He gripped the sheets and focused so he would not injure the Alpha using his mouth. The rhythmic slap of balls against his ass faded out of his awareness until he was only aware of being split open and fucked at both ends.

The pain continued to shoot up his spine at the addition of something else alongside the thick cock already pounding into his hole.

“I told you they were our best choice. How could you want to fuck anyone else?” Castiel couldn’t place the voice and shoved the thoughts aside to focus on the Alphas inside him. “Can’t wait to put my cock in them.”

“You can’t imagine how this whore feels clenching around my cock.” That came from the one fucking his ass and Castiel clenched down again automatically despite wanting to pull away, “Shove a toy in there when you’re fucking him…makes it even tighter.”

That explained the too full feeling without being stretched open enough. The one in his ass had pushed a dildo in alongside his cock and Castiel forced his body to relax into the thrusts.

One of the Alphas not taking their turn moved towards Jimmy and Castiel could see the man jerking himself off. He didn’t see what happened as the toy that had been shoved in his ass was pulled out and a growing knot slammed into him, swelling up and spreading him wide.

Warmth flooded his ass in thick ropes of come and the grunting from behind him ceased around the same time the Alpha in his mouth knotted him. He swallowed as best he could, feeling it escaping out of the corners of his mouth and trailing down.

Fingers knotted in his hair and tugged making him groan. “Aim for his face. Cover that slut. Make ‘im work for it.”

Castiel tried to glance to the side when he heard a moan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jimmy with his head lifted up by fingers gripping his hair and the Alpha who had been jerking himself off started to come all over Jimmy. It ran down his twin’s face, caught in his hair and ran down Jimmy’s neck.

The Alpha had been very thorough as he painted Jimmy’s flushed face with his come, moaning and gripping his knot, while Jimmy remained in position.

It was several hours later after almost all of them had taken turns with both of them that Castiel found himself laid out on his belly, ball-gagged, with his hands behind his back. One of the men was playing with his ass while come steadily escaped his gaping hole. “We wrecked that hole.” The man said with a kind of smugness that Castiel had almost gotten used to since the men had come into the room. “Sloppy and gaping from our knots.”

“Did you see how his flat belly has started to bulge with all of our come?”

“Both of them have nice little bulges.” The response was full of laughter, “We’ve fucked their little cunts full and I’m personally nowhere near done. We spent good money and I’m getting as many knots out of tonight as I can.”

Castiel groaned lowly, ass tightening and body overwarm as fingers continued to play with his sensitive hole. “Fuck that other bitch harder. Pound that slutty hole.” Castiel watched Jimmy bent over the table in the room as his ass was fucked harshly. “Catch him on your knot. Come on.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate Tom’s new mate.”

There was a round of agreement and Castiel almost rolled his eyes. Of course that was a great reason to go out and fuck a couple of whores when you could be fucking your own mate. “We should celebrate this way more often.”

“Or simply treat ourselves. I’m sure we could get more creative next time.” More sounds of agreement filled the room as the fingers in Castiel’s ass were replaced by one of the thickest toys. It started to pump in and out of his come filled ass making wet sounds as it shoved deeper into him than it had any reason to be.

“Make sure to fuck that ass wide open. We’re going to get two knots caught in that ruined cunt.”

Castiel moaned into his gag as the toy pounded into him, shoved deeper and deeper until the base was flush against his sore ass, while Jimmy’s moans and the sounds of fucking got louder.

He wasn’t sure how long they used the toy on him, working another alongside it, before they were being pulled out and he could feel the way his hole gaped. Between the Alphas he was a limp, whining mess, as they shifted him up onto the bed.

They poured lube into his open hole, laughing and commenting on how wrecked he was, as Castiel moaned lowly in response at the cold, slick feeling filling his already sloppy and wet hole.

One Alpha laid out on the bed on his back as he as guided down onto the hard cock, unable to move as his knees bent, before he was laid out on the Alpha’s body and another started to work his cock in alongside the first Alpha’s.

The burn wasn’t as bad as the huge toy they’d been using on him but it was still enough to have him groaning against the Alpha under him.

Castiel really, really needed to come. He’d been on edge for hours and hours of fucking, hard and rough, had left him almost desperate but there was no relief in sight until the Alphas had finished.

It was going to be a very, very long night.

He was pulled back to the present as the two Alphas started to move, fucking up into his aching ass, as they grunted and groaned each time his hole clenched down on reflex.

Large hands held him in place as the two Alpha’s moved quickly causing a wet, filthy sound of their cocks moving through the mess inside him to compete with the sounds of fucking where Jimmy was still over the table.

Castiel’s cheeks flushed darkly and he panted against his gag, body spent but still they fucked his ass until he could feel the pressure of a knot swelling inside him. It had the Alpha fucking him from behind cursing before moving up closer to him, rutting and snarling, as Castiel registered the feeling of a second knot filling his ass.

He jerked in their hold, Alpha instincts fighting against being tied down and double knotted, but he was thoroughly caught between the two and soon enough his hole was painfully stretched open on two very thick, fat knots as come poured into his wrecked ass.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” The one behind him hissed in pleasure as hands tightened on his hips painfully and Castiel whimpered into his gag. “Ohhhhhh yessss that’s perfect. Fuck!”

His hole clenched as he shuddered and gasped but Castiel remained thoroughly caught and very thoroughly knotted as come pumped into him. “You’ve got to try this.” The one under him breathed out and Castiel blinked at the blissed out expression of the larger Alpha. “I’ve double knotted an Omega before but that is nothing on the tight fit of double knotting an Alpha.”

There were sounds of interest from the others that had Castiel swallowing. It looked like he and Jimmy were going to be truly earning their money tonight.

“Really? That good?”

“Yes.” Came the rough groan as another load of come was spilled into him and Castiel squirmed. “So good.”

His eyes fluttered at the sensation as his caged cock ended up shifting against the Alpha under him and his denied relief had him biting into his gag.

As he laid there, breathing through his nose and body overwarm, he could hear the evidence of an Alpha fucking Jimmy’s mouth.

The smell of sex and Alpha mixed with the thick scent of satisfaction that filled the room along with moans of pleasure.

It wasn’t long before a satisfied groan let Castiel know his twin had just been knotted again. Castiel moaned lowly and twisted his hands where they were bound when the Alpha behind him shifted and his knot brushed against Castiel’s prostate. “When you’re finished it’s my turn. I haven’t had a go at his ass yet and if two knots in one hole feels that good I’m very interested in experiencing it myself.”

"We'll use this one for double knotting and the other for everything else. After all this little whore is already perfectly prepared for it."

"Great idea."

Castiel lazily blinked as two Alphas near the bed stared down at him hungrily. He idly wondered if he’d get some kind of break to recover from the night before he had to start servicing clients once more.

His ass was going to need it.


End file.
